Konoha's State of the World
Dieses lied ist das 6. Lied der Kagerou Project reihe. Kanji/Romaji Englisch The meanings and dreams and lives amassed together That went into this body Seem to make a machine that's jostling an ended life back up. (This is a tale of his past.) Each and every one of them are shedding tears Whispering, "I want to see them again." The end-all experiment in this paper-mache town Was proceeding as flaccidly as predicted yesterday. By then, wouldn't it have been better to give up? The next two people saw such a pale-blue dream In a cranny of the town. Contrary to expectation, at the end of the road His little body was flung out again. With my eyes closed, I watched the crying, shouting girl. The second hand stopped ticking And tries to blind the whole world with it. This dream will not end. The meanings and dreams and circumstances cobbled together Make a head sunk in endless thought. "This world appears to be a little dangerous." (This is a story about him and her.) With this manufactured heart, No words have a chance of reaching it anymore. The sounds of a withering sun And the sweltering eyes of the blazing flare Seem like they ejected me into this summer-battered society. Even if the cicadas already start stridulating With my wobbling see-through body My hand won't reach them in time. Contrary to expectation, at the very end of my sights The second hand screws around to block my way As I watch a future become squashed in the oncoming lane. Pulling me out from this mechanized world Into a future landscape of falling leaves With your eyes. The mocking sunbeams vanished somewhere August has come and passed again and again. Would a future in which they laugh to each other "See you next year" be...? Contrary to expectation, in a nook of the world Unforecasted rain poured down to earth. In that time, in that time... Even if we can rewrite the futures Those eyes... Deutsch Die Bedeutungen, Träume und das Leben zusammen versammelt die in diesen körper gingen. Scheinen eine Maschine zu bauen, die benendetes leben wieder aufbauen kann. (Dies ist eine Geschichte von seiner Vergangenheit.) Jeder einzelne von seinen vergossenen tränen flüstert:"Ich möchte euch wiedersehen." Das finale Experiment in dieser Pappmaché Stadt Ging fort wie gestern prophezeit. Bis dahin wäre es besser gewesen,aufzugeben? Die nächsten beiden Menschen sahen solchen blass-blauen Traum In einem Winkel der Stadt. Wider erwartend,am ende der Straße Sein kleiner Körper wurde wieder heraus geschleudert. Mit ich sah das Weinende, schreiende Mädchen,mit verschlossenen Augen. Die 2.hand stoppt das ticken Und versuchte, die ganze Welt mit im bild zu haben. Dieser Traum wird nicht enden. Bedeutungen, Träume und Umstände zusammengeschustert Lassen sie den kopf in gedanken versinken. "Dieser Welt scheint ein wenig gefährlich sein." (Dies ist eine Geschichte über ihn und sie). Mit diesem gefertigten Herzen, Die worte haben keine chance,mehr zu ereichen. Die Geräusche einer vernichtenden Sonne Und die hitzigen Augen als brennende Fackel Scheint es,als hätten sie mich in diese,vom sommer zerstörte,gesellschaft verbannt Auch wenn die Zikaden schon zu stritulieren angefangen hat, Mit meinem wackelnden durchsichtigen Körper wird meine hand sie nicht rechtzeitig erreichen. Wiedererwartend, am Ende meiner sicht Wirft die 2.hand schrauben,um meinen weg zu blockieren. Wärend ich die zukunft zerquetscht in einer anderen Reihe sehe. Zieht mich raus aus dieser technisierten Welt In eine künftige Landschaft der fallenden Blätter Mit deinen Augen. Die spöttischen Sonnenstrahlen verschwanden irgendwohin. August ist gekommen und wird wieder übergeben. Würde es eine Zukunft, in der sie miteinander lachen,sein "ich seh euch im nächsten Jahr"...? Gegen alle Erwartungen in eine Ecke der Welt Verändernde Regen, strömte auf die Erde. In dieser Zeit, in dieser Zeit... Auch wenn wir die Zukunft umschreiben können Diese Augen... Kategorie:Songs